


Ramp

by mcavoylover (Speightlover)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Domestic, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/mcavoylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles needs a ramp and Erik just knows how and where to get one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramp

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys so this is my first non reader insert fic. Also it is my first guy on guy reader fic and also my first X-Men fic. It is short but I made it for practice purposes

Charles and Erik were making their way to this hot shot law firm. Charles had informed Erik that there was a very powerful mutant located at this building here. So here they were wasting a perfectly good opportunity to spend the day together just the two of them to find a mutant that may or may not want to join their cause. 

They were currently looking around for ramp that would allow Charles access into the building but unfortunately they were not having any luck. Erik leaned down and whispered into Charles ear, “Don’t worry about it, I will just lift you up.”

Charles smiled up at Erik and Erik leaned down and gave a slight peck to Charles’ lips. 

“Disgusting!” They heard a voice behind them. There was a man walking by them after locking up his fancy car. “Homosexuals should all be imprisoned,” the asshole added. 

Erik’s face filled with rage but came up with a simple solution to both of these issues. When the man had finally walked into the building and out of sight, Erik raised his hand towards the car and squished it down into a flat surface placing it over the stairs. Erik had made a ramp out of the homophobic man’s car. 

“Erik you shouldn’t have done that,” Charles’ scolded his boyfriend. Erik knew that Charles wasn’t really angry with him by the small smile that graced his lips. 

“Yeah, Yeah, be the better man but that guy was a dick,” Erik laughed. 

“Yes he was, wasn’t he?” Charles grinned at Erik again. 

“Well, let’s go find us a mutant,” Erik said walking next to Charles.


End file.
